No Matter Where I Go
by Abarraine
Summary: A totally different twist on the relationship of Lily and James .


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story just basically uses JK Rowling's characters and nothing else.

Hi! I found this on my comp and decided I'd just post it. What could it hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Matter Where I Go - Chapter 1

---

"The velocity of the fork outweighs that of the scoop of mashed potatoes; so therefore, we see the fork having much more effect."

"You're a dork."

"Thanks Rosie, means a lot." His hand habitually pushed his silver-rimmed glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, his warm, chocolate brown eyes laughing merrily at the petite girl in front of him.

The two were discussing his new weapon for food fights and how, if used right, he would come out the victor. These two friends were always seen together; playing pranks, causing random trouble, yelling at the top of their lungs at each other across the room. They even had the uncanniness of finishing each other's thoughts. _We should go take the fifty sickles and – spend them on dungdombs to – put in the north- wing, where they Slytherins have – class. Yes! Highfive!_

Unbeknownst to many around them, there was indeed no romantic emotions, however, that's what Lily thought. James Potter and Lilea Evans, or more commonly known as Rosie – had something to do with a play off of her name in second year and her red hair, had been the best of friends for the past five years.

You see, they attend a sophisticated boarding school in England. James got in because his father was a famous football player and racked up on the green. His mother was also the ambassador to France, unfortunately that made her a bit of a work-aholic and left little time for her son. James indeed was an odd child; he sported the most unusual friends and hobbies.

His best friend was Sirius Black, a very happy-go-lucky type who lived for vandalism, then there was Remus Lupin who happened to be a brain, and last but not least, a wimpy little chap named Peter Pettigrew. Together, with Lily, they were unstoppable in anything they did. A terror to the professors.

Lily, however, got into Cavanaugh Academy on pure talent; a scholarship. Her family was just barely getting by as her mother had past away when she was just a baby, and was left to be raised by her father.

He tried hard to raise his children, but he didn't have much luck when it came to the financial side of things. For he was a musician, often playing in small cafés or bars. He did have a band, but they were in the middle of a finding a good record company.

For now, they struggled to buy the common goods, but the Evans famly was close and extremely loving and supporting. Lily wasn't an only child, she had two older brothers, Caleb and Ephraim, and an older sister, Sera.

James and Lily's friendship had sprung to life on a sweet autumn day. A day where the outdoors was a world to explore and homework easily forgotten.

The trees were just losing their lush green in exchanged for coppery foliage. Occasionally an arrow formation of birds would be seen flying south. And the air around them was comforting to those who were missing their mother's daily hugs or the deep laughter of their father.

On this fair day, things weren't going well for a small, eleven-year old daddy's girl. She dipped her small, green painted toes in the tranquil water around the school and watched her reflection.

A tear track had already found its new home on her pale cheeks. The reason why could be easily linked to a small group of tough looking boys by the far tree. They had hassled her about her bright red hair and strange, yet enticing emerald eyes. Harsh words were unkind to her and she broke down by that peaceful lakeside.

In the old oak tree, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were engaged in a climbing contest. At the moment, Sirius was the highest above ground, but closely followed by Remus. James, however, had his attention somewhere else. Just below him, he saw a group of rowdy boys harassing a small girl.

She looked lonely and out of place. Her clothes looked old and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Tendrils of her red hair were flying in her face as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her lips from trembling. James sat there open mouthed as she ran to the lake and crumbled down forlornly.

He jumped out of the tree, hearing Sirius call to him ("You've lost now, mate!"). He turned to the boys, who now looked to be about thirteen and, knowing he couldn't possibly engage himself in a fight because he was outnumbered, be flipped them off and ran to the girl, a grin on his face and his mind spiraling with ideas of a prank fest.

He sat gently down by the red haired girl. She jumped, of course, feeling his presence and glanced over at him after wiping her eyes ineffectively.

"Hey." James offered, trying to think of the best thing to say. Instead he pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair and laughed. "You have been consoled." He pulled away as he heard her laugh. She looked at him with a watery smile and sniffed.

"Thanks for the consoling." She said laughing.

"It's what I do best." He smirked and stuck out his right hand, "James Potter, the renowned consolist." Her smile put him at ease.

"Lily Evans, not normally one to be consoled, but one who loves chocolate ice cream."

"I like chocolate ice cream... you like it with mint, too?"

---

I'm new at this, so please review and tell me what you think. Gracias! 


End file.
